rubbed the wrong way
by dofu
Summary: during rush hour in the heavy packed train, Ryuzaki Sakuno finds herself squished against an unexpected person. awkwardness assured.


**a/n: ); I've been suffering from fandom whiching syndrome recently so I may start to lean more towards writing non tenipuri works. anyways, are there any pairings you guys want me to write about?**

_during rush hour in the heavy packed train, Ryuzaki Sakuno finds herself squished against an unexpected person. awkwardness assured._

**rubbed the wrong way**

.

.

.

* * *

Sakuno missed her stop.

She was trying to make her way through the enormous crowds of people and to the electronic doors to get leave but just when she had gotten a mere few meter radius to her escape from the sweaty, humid cramp train of hell, the doors closed. She felt a shove behind her which with her luck, caused her to tumble forward and collide directly into someone who was unfortunate enough to get on board the heavy packed train during rush hour.

Sakuno had her face stuffed in her victim's chest.

Akaya could not have taken a different train. It was impossible in his situation wherein the vice captain of the tennis club would slap him silly for being late once again. So the boy sucked it up and got on board the awfully crowded train, later becoming awarded with a chick clumsily crashing into him! The raven-haired boy pressed his back against the closed train doors. "H-Hey..." He eyed the invader of his personal space cautiously. From what he can currently see, the girl is around his age - if not younger. She has ridiculously long auburn hair that is tied into twin braids. Her school uniform he can recognize as Seishun Gakuen. His forehead creased as his brows knit. "Can you like, get _off_?" The way he demanded by be rough but he's damn uncomfortable with someone pressed up against him, a strange girl no less!

"Mmph...!" Sakuno is incapable of uttering a coherent word from mouth. As much as she tries to peal herself off the stranger, she cannot. The crowd behind her is too large and pushy.

Sakuno curved her neck upward to give herself air. "S-Sumimasen…"

They both realize their faces are only centimeters away. They can't move. They are stuck - with their adolescent hot bodies pressed against one another.

Sakuno squeaks when she felt Akaya's knee wedge between her legs - Akaya who did that subconsciously, flushed and quickly apologize. He's unsure of how to move his knee now however…

"Ugh…" Akaya groaned and tossed his head back against the glass window behind him.

"U…Um… Kirihara-san I…am so sorry…"

Wait, how does she know his name?

His eyes land on her face. She looked familiar but he can't put his finger on where he's seen her before.

"Erm… Seigaku, right?"

They have a long ride until the next stop. Better to strike up a conversation than to stay in a heated position in awkward silence.

"H…Hai," Sakuno answered. She's starting to feel that this would be a tiny bit less uncomfortable for her end if she kept her face buried in his chest - because then, they wouldn't have to stare into each other's faces. Sakuno would either hold her breath or breathe very softly. She doesn't like the idea of breathing in the same air that the Rikkai boy already took in.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno…desu."

"Ah…name's Kirihara Akaya," He said. Shit wait, she already knew that.

Sakuno would have never imagined she'd get introduced to Kirihara-san with these circumstances.

"It's…a pleasure finally being properly introduced to you Kirihara-san," Sakuno said. Her cheeks turn a more red rosy color.

Akaya laughed lightly. She can feel his warm breath tingling her face. "Er, Ryuzaki-san this isn't exactly _proper_ if you know what I mean."

Embarrassed, Sakuno lowers her head slightly. "O-Oh…"

'_Girls are soft.' _Akaya noticed. Never has he experienced being this close to a girl before. The one that's all up against him smells nice too. …Not that he's _smelling_ her or anything like that! Kirihara Akaya is in no way a creep.

"Er, do you play tennis?" If this girl knew who he is, then it's easy to assume that she's associated with tennis in some way.

Sakuno perked up. "A-Ah, yes I do. But I just started during the start of the school year." Sakuno seemingly forgotten about her and Kirihara-san in an awkward yet very suggestive position.

"Better late than never," Akaya said with a shrug.

"It's fun." Sakuno smiled.

The boy grins at her announcement. "Yeah it is," Akaya said and shifted a little. "Ah, I think my foot is asleep."

"Oh."

They can barely move.

"Um…" Akaya watched Sakuno. His brows furrow, confusion cloud his face when the girl… knelt down. Akaya yelps. "Th-The hell?!" She's messaging his chaff. Is she trying to relieve his foot? That's the only thing that could explain her behavior! "H-Hey you don't have to…" She's making him nervous, god dammit!

"Do you…want me to stop?" The girl asked hesitantly.

"Er…" Why does his face feel hot? "Hell yeah! This looks weird…"

Sakuno rose back up. "I'm sorry…"

'_She's way too apologetic'_

"Its fine, I guess… You were just trying to help…" Ah, that's true… she was just trying to help. He was too flustered to realize that earlier.

Sakuno gave him a tiny smile.

_"__**We are now arriving at Kawagawa Station."**_

_Finally_.

"This is my stop. "

"O-Oh, I need to get off too. I have to get on a different train back home."

They parted ways with shy blushes on their faces.

Akaya found himself not minding the awkward events on the train that day.


End file.
